The present invention relates to a piezoelectric fluid ejecting device, such as an inkjet printhead and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to fluid ejecting devices in which the drop volume can be modulated.
There is a need for a piezo-electric printhead in which drop volume can be modulated. Desirably, such a printhead is configured to permit ready access to internal as well as external contacts between the actuators and electrodes. Most desirably, such a printhead can be fabricated in a “stacked” configuration to achieve high resolution print quality. It is also contemplated that such a device can be used to eject fluids other than ink, such as adhesives and the like. The present invention meets the above needs and has additional benefits as described in detail below.